Overwatch Ships (SFW)
by SprinkledChaos
Summary: Just Different Ships I Like & So On. I Can Take Requests If Asked As I Will Add Them Here :) This Selection Is SFW. I Will Be Doing A NSFW One Soon. Anyway, Hope You Enjoy Whoever Stahps By :D
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm and sunny day of the Australian Outback. There was a cool breeze so it wasn't as harsh as it usually was. Junkrat and Roadhog had traveled to a scrapyard not far from they're abode, to find anything of value.

Australia was a beautiful place, before the Omnic Crisis happened. The machines thought they were able to claim the land as they're own. In the end, after the tough struggle, the war was won by the Aussies. But a radiated nuclear bomb had turned and destroyed the land into a barren wasteland. Whoever survived it, ended up turning a little a nuts in the head.

Anyone wanting to survive and live together, had taken the ruined scraps of the omnium and built Junkertown. Which was ruled by an individual, the Queen. She created her own system of how things would work.

After a while, the Junker duo had been kicked out of there. Why? They betrayed the Queen one too many times. Plus they are both heavily wanted criminals, so they ended up making they're own place and lived by themselves which was completely fine.

The two junkers were looking for more things that maybe worth something. They got enough gold and treasures to make anyone happy, but knowing them, its still not enough.

"Oi Roadie, does this look good enough?" Junkrat was holding a slight tattered and scratched painting. Roadhog tilted his head looking at him.

"Yea, good point. Not good enough. Hmm...wot about this?" He now lifted a few pure silver vases, a little dirty but cleanable. Roadhog nodded and put them in a bag.

The two aussies had continued searching for awhile longer before leaving. The sun was begininng to set behind them as they drove home in Roadhogs motorcycle. Junkrat was leaning back, thinking.

"Oi Junkrat, what we gonna do?" Roadhog asked in a gruff voice, muffled from his mask. It was rare to hear his voice, Junkrat blushed, slightly surprised. He felt a slight pang in his stomach, it wasnt a bad feeling but a weird nice feel.

"Ah, I-I dont know mate. We'll see and think of somethin' once we get back." Roadhog nodded and continued driving. Junkrat touched his face, his cheeks slightly warm. He never felt like this before, why was he feeling this so suddenly?

It had been about 30 minutes until they arrived back to they're place, the sun set completely, covering the sky with stars. They're home looked like a garage on the outside, but looks pretty nice on the inside.

They have a couch, they're treasure pile sat all together by they're shared huge bed, a pachimari machine in a corner and many things like Junkrats bombs, mines and other ammo laying around. So if they get attacked randomly, they have something to defend themselves.

Junkrat walked inside carrying the bag full of stuff they found while Roadhog brung in his motorcycle.

They fixed the things they collected and sat on the couch near the stairs.

Junkrat stretched and sighed.

"Hmm, think we should find some supplies tomorrow? For like, somemore ammo, stock up a little. Think so mate?"

Roadhog leaned his head back, thinking more like. After waiting for a response Roadhog gave a grunt, he agreed to Junkrat's idea.

"Alroity, sounds like a plan." Junkrat said. They both stood up, about to get ready for the nights sleep, before they heard a bang outside.

Roadhog looked at Junkrat, he took out his gun and hook, slowly walking to the back door. Junkrat followed stealthly behind. What was that sound...?

Not much people come this way so the two junkers were careful what they were doing.

Roadhog placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke. "Oi, go to the balcony and get a look from above. Scan the area." Junkrat blushed once again, that feeling returning. He nodded and went to go do what he was told as Roadhog stepped outside.

Junkrat quietly opened the door and shifted quietly. Hm, there was nothing as far as he could see. Well it was a bit dark so that was a slight disadvantage. But he carefuly looked around.

After a few moments he saw a slight glint of something shiny in his peripheral vision. Huh, wonder what that was... He crawled and went back inside as quiet as he could.

"Gotta tell Roadie what that was." He said to himself.

Then suddenly he heard a yell and gunshots outside. Junkrat went wide eyed as he grabbed some bombs and a land mine, running as much as he can towards the door.

He threw open the door and ran to the back of the building. He dead stopped as he saw Roadhog hook and punched someone unknown, knocking them unconscious.

Junkrat sighed relief as he walked towards Roadhog. But was then immediatly pushed to the ground. He grunted and felt someone holding him down.

He panicked as he felt something sharp against his neck. "ROADIE!" He shouted. The masked junker turned and saw Junkrat pinned to ground by another unknown being. Roadhog started to run towards him.

The being threw the sharp object at Roadhog as he stood up and ran off, not knowing what the stranger took. But it didn't matter. Roadhog grunted and kneeled on the ground.

Junkrat quickly got up and ran to Roadhog. He inspected the other Aussie, noticing there was a long cut. The wound starting to bleed.

"Damn it. That dipstick got ya mate. Come on, let's go inside." He helped Roadhog back in the house, leaving the other unconscious being on the ground.

Once inside, Roadhog sat on the bed, holding his inured arm. Junkrat went to his corner and started rummaging around. He eventually found some ointment and bandages.

Junkrat walked back over to the man on the bed. Roadhog breathed calmly, it stung with pain a bit but it was bearable.

The peg legged aussie sat beside him, taking some ointment and started dabbing the wound. Roadhog flinched slightly, the stinging intensified for a few moments. Soon after, Junkrat wrapped his arm in bandages, finishing the treatment.

He sighed with relief, knowing it could have been worse. He looked up at Roadhog.

"Oi, don't try and take anyone on by 'erslef m8. Were supposed ta work togetha. Now look at ya, your hurt."

Roadhog nodded. "I'm sorry Jamison, but I would do anything to protect you. Besides, I would not forgive myself if anything happened to ya." Roadhog spoke then suddenly pulled in the flamehaired being, hugging him. Junkrat started blushing, that feeling was in the pit of his stomach.

"What are ya sayin'...?" Junkrat asked. Roadhog lifted his mask slightly then kissed Junkrat. He started blushing even more than before.

After a few seconds, Junkrat kissed him back.

It lasted a few minutes before they pulled away for some air. They're cheeks were painted pink.

"I've loved you for some time Junkrat. Thats why I put myself in danger for your safety. I can't imagine if I would lose you." Roadhog said. Junkrat's eyes started to tear up a little.

"Aw mate, I love you too. Just promise ya wont go and do anything crazy again, ya drongo." Junkrat hugged Roadhog, the weird feeling disappeared, replacing it with happiness.

"Ok boss." Roadhog kissed Junkrat once more, he loved him to bits.

E n D


	2. Chapter 2

Something Lost. (Genyatta)

It was nice, like it usually was. The sun was starting to set in the sky, turning it to light orange color. The cool evening breeze wafted among the mountains.

The temple statues sat at the entrance, welcoming anyone who entered. Genji sighed, it was good to be back. He walked calmly as he passed many other buildings and houses, getting closer to where he resided.

After a few moments, he reached his place, it may be small but it was home. He then started to unpack what he had.

There was a few knocks, Genji turned to look where the sound was heard. He smiled beneatch his mask.

"Hello master, good evening."

"Good evening to you as well. How was your training my pupil?" Zenyatta had asked.

"It was most enjoyable, Thank You for asking." Zenyatta bowed slightly.

"Good to hear, now I will let you rest. You've traveled quite a ways. I will see you tomorrow. Good night Genji."

"Ok, Good night master." They bid eachother farewell until the sun rises the next day.

Genji finished unpacking and layed down on his bed. He may be a cyborg but he was exhausted. The sun fully set, painting the sky full of stars.

*The Next Day*

Genji awoke, the sunlight streaming in his room. He sat up and lightly yawned. After a few minutes he stood up and strolled outside. He walked a little bit until he sat down by the ledge of a hill, his personal meditating spot. He gentle breathed as he started his morning.

Some minutes passed as he started feeling...weird. It wasn't a bad feel though, like something was missing. He was sure he packed and brang what he had back with him.

Now that he thought about it more, he was feeling this way before he left for training as well.

Genji was in deep thought as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes, taking a break from meditating.

"Ah, good morning master Zenyatta. How are you this morning?" Genji felt happier suddenly, more than usual as Zenyatta took a seat beside him.

"I'm quite well and good morning also. But are you alright? You seem somewhat bothered." He asked concerned.

"Yes, but I feel like something is missing. I cannot figure out what I lost or what I'm forgetting."

Zenyatta thought for a moment. "Hmm...are you sure it's an object your missing?" He questioned.

Now Genji became deeper in thought...was it or was it something else..?

He sighed "I'm not sure actually."

Zenyatta patted his shoulder, Genji blushed a bit beneath his mask.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Now, I have something to take care of. I will see you after for our meditation session for the day."

Zenyatta lifted himself up and started on his way.

"See you master." Genji said, Zenyatta gave a wave.

Genji relaxed again. Oh great. That feeling returned once more. He sighed and pushed it aside ignoring it for now. He then continued what he was doing, morning meditation.

After an hour or so he made his way to his room.

Genji sat down in his bed, that feeling was begininng to bother him. He hit his fist on the wall, frusterated. He sighed heavily. "Why can't I figure it out...?" He thought to himself.

Master Zenyatta's question came to mind. He was right, was it really an object he's searching for?

Genji became slightly flustered at the thought of his omnic teacher. Wh-what was this new feeling? Genji blushed, slightly embarrased from this new action.

He layed down for a moment. "Hmm, I should meditate for a few minutes, it may help." He said out loud.

Genji used mediatation as time to think and to clear his thoughts if anything ever bothered him.

He went to his usual spot and began to relax himself, the calm feeling was nice. Then he thought it over. He started having that mysterious feeling since he left a few weeks ago and again since he returned. But the odd thing, is him becoming flustered everytime he was near his master.

He sighed and shrugged. He'll figure it out after. He stood up and started walking. There was a small mountain not too far, it was at least a 5 minute walk away. Zenyatta and his meditating sessions always took place there.

After minutes of walking in calm silence, he reached the mountain. He slowly walked to the top seeing Zenyatta already here.

"Ah, hello Genji. Ready?" Zenyatta turned to look at Genji.

"Ready like always master." He said as he took a seat beside the wise omnic. He breathed and started to concentrate, the calmness taking over both beings.

Genji felt, comfortable, even more so than previous times. Hmm, odd but he wasn't complaining.

He peeked open his eyes slightly, glancing over to Zenyatta. His cheeks were painted with a pink tint.

Was...it couldn't be...

Genji's heart started to pick up it's pace. He calmed hiself, thinking and going over why he felt so suddenly.

He pondered. Whenever Zenyatta came to mind, his heart becomes happy. He feels even more comfortable than usual. That missing feeling always vanished anytime anytime Zenyatta was near...

Realization suddenly washed over him...Genji loved Zenyatta...

His heart never felt happier. He figured it out. He finally realised what was missing. Genji looked at Zenyatta, still silencely meditating.

But, how would he tell him? What if he didn't understand? What if he didn't feel the same way...?

Genji was slightly shaking with worry, thinking of how to explain. Zenyatta must've noticed his struggle.

He placed a hand on Genji's shoulder.

"Are you alright Genji?" He asked in a concerned tone. Genji stiffened but slowly relaxed, calming his breathing.

"I'm fine master." Genji said.

Zenyatta tilted his head. "You do not need to hide anything my student. I am always here to talk if anything troubles you."

Genji sighed. "Well, I finally figured out what I was missing."

"Ah, congratualtions Genji."

"But, it is not an object of any sort."

"Hmm, do tell." Zenyatta taking interest.

"I was thinking more about it. Thinking throughly. I got frusterated during the process. Then everything pieced together."

Zenyatta tilted his head, waiting his answer.

"...I-I love you Zenyatta..." Genji's cheeks heated up, his chest felt lighter.

"My...you love me?" Zenyatta asked. Who would love an omnic?

"Yes. It's, whenever I'm beside you, my heart does flips. You make me feel most comfortable when your around. You've helped me when no one else would. You make me feel loved. You make me feel complete..." Genji finished off, telling him how much he felt. To be honest, Genji felt better.

Zenyatta sat there motionless, processing what had been said to him. He lifted his head, stood up and walked towards Genji.

Genji stood up also, almost falling backwards as Zenyatta imediatly hugged him.

"Genji, i appreciate your words. I never thought an omnic, such as myself feel any emotion. But you proved that wrong as I too, love you Genji Shimada."

Genji smiled and hugged the omnic back.

They stayed this way for some moments before pulling apart.

Genji lifted his mask as he placed a kiss on Zenyatta's forehead, making him chuckle.

They both sat down again, continuing they're meditation.

"I love you Zenyatta."

"I love you too Genji."

He smiled as they both intertwined their fingers, the wind flowing calmly around them both.

Now he felt complete.

EnD


End file.
